Dreamkeeper (TrueArenaOneOneOne)/Dream Access Worlds
This article is based on all of the Dream Access motifs accessible when another character sleeps on an unprimed Dream Pad bed. Feel free to help me fill in blanks with your own guesses! Feel free to add your own customs into the mix as well. Official DC Comics * Batman: Batcave * Wonder Woman: Themyscira * Cyborg: Justice League Watchtower * Joker: Joker's Asylum * Harley Quinn: Jokerland * Superman: Fortress of Solitude * Aquaman: Atlantis * Bane: Arkham Asylum * Green Arrow: Arrowcave * Supergirl: Metropolis The LEGO Movie * Wyldstyle: Bricksburg (Nighttime) * Emmet: Bricksburg (Daytime) * Benny: Asteroid * Bad Cop: Octan Tower * Unikitty: Cloud Cuckoo Land The Lord of the Rings * Gandalf: Hobbiton * Gollum: Mordor * Gimli: Mines of Moria * Legolas: Minas Tirith LEGO Ninjago * Zane: New Ninjago City * Jay: Ed and Edna's Junkyard * Nya: Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop * Cole: Destiny's Bounty * Kai: The Fire Temple * Sensei Wu: Monastery of Spinjitzu * Lloyd: The Tournament of Elements Back to the Future * Marty McFly: Hill Valley 1985 * Doc Brown: Hill Valley 1885 The Simpsons * Homer: The Land of Chocolate * Bart: The Simpsons' House * Krusty: Krustyland Portal 2 * Chell: Aperture Science Doctor Who * The Doctor: TARDIS Interior * Cyberman: Telos Ghostbusters * Peter Venkman: Firehouse HQ * Stay Puft: Dana's Apartment * Slimer: Sedgewick Hotel * Abby Yates: Connection Dimension Midway Arcade * Gamer Kid: Arcade World Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo: Scary Big Top * Shaggy: Haunted House Jurassic World * Owen Grady: Raptor Enclosure * ACU Trooper: Jurassic World Shopping District LEGO Legends of Chima * Laval: Lion Temple * Cragger: Croc Swamp * Eris: Phoenix Temple Wizard of Oz * Wicked Witch: Witch's Castle Adventure Time * Finn: Land of Ooo * Jake: Tree Fort * Lumpy Space Princess: Lumpy Space * Marceline: Nightosphere Mission: Impossible * Ethan Hunt: IMF Headquarters Harry Potter * Harry Potter: Weasleys' Burrow * Lord Voldemort: Little Hangleton Cemetery * Hermione Granger: Hogwarts Hall The A-Team * B.A. Baracus: B.A.'s Garage Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Newt Scamander: Newt's Briefcase * Tina Goldstein: Tina's Apartment Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic: Green Hill Zone Gremlins * Gizmo: Clamp Tower * Stripe: Kingston Falls E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial * E.T.: E.T.'s Spaceship The LEGO Batman Movie * Robin: NOT FILL UNTIL: Feb 10 * Batgirl: NOT FILL UNTIL: Feb 10 * Excalibur Batman: NOT FILL UNTIL: Feb 10 Knight Rider * Michael Knight: NOT FILL UNTIL: Feb 10 The Goonies * Sloth: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown LEGO City: Undercover * Chase McCain: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown Teen Titans GO! * Beast Boy: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown * Raven: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown * Starfire: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown * Bubbles: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown * Buttercup: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown Beetlejuice * Betelguese: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown LEGO Dimensions * Lord Vortech: NOT FILL UNTIL: Unknown Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * AnthonyM: M-Crew Command Base (U23) * Antoni Emma: M-Crew Command Base (U25) * Kid Color: Whitemoon Nightclub * Squid Kid: Skyborn Studio * Strongarm: Mt. Earthclad Summit * Techo: East Sketchima Scrap Island * Blurri: Stratosville * Shadus: Umbra Village Choose Your Fighter! * Zarrus: Emeraldinia Floating Islands * Cybern: Cibna Village * Hekama: Dragon Temple * Crystallon: Crystal Moon * Dreamkeeper: Dreamkeeper's Mind * Miss Techna: Techna Factory * Zakonu: Maktron City * Hartschia: Hartschia Labs Customs by DestinyIntwined Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright: Court Room * Maya Fey: Wright Anything Agency Undertale * Frisk: The Ruins * Sans: Snowdin * Papyrus: Sans and Papyrus' Home Neverending Story * Bastion: Fantasia The Internet: The Game * Saladweaver: Salas * Diman: Artrop Shovel Knight * Plague Knight: Potionarium Kingdom Hearts * Sora: Destiny Islands Youtubers * CuteFuzzyWeasel: CuteFuzzyWeasel's Basement Super Smash Bros * R.O.B.: Wrecking Crew Stage LEGO Dimensions * X-PO: Vorton Polar Express * The Boy: Polar Express Mystery Skulls * Lewis: The Mansion SilvaGunner * SilvaGunner: SilvaGunner's Room * Grand Dad: The Voice's City Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Venture * Robert Jacob: Robert's Castle * Pipipi: Mine * Dlab: Dlab Tribe * Dead Slender: Wyve Jonah's Missions * Jonah: The Stronghold Biomecha * All Helmet of Power Characters: Sanctuary * All Chronicles of Metri City Characters: Metri City Crash Potatoes * Doctor Kurt: Insanity Isle * Nik: Nik's House * Crash Potatoes: Crash Potatoes Isle Customs by Skylanderlord3 The Hunger Games * Katniss Everdeen: The Games Disney * Mickey Mouse: The Clubhouse Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Customs by RealGameTime The GameTime Movie * GameTime: Franchise Wishlist Dreamland * King Phantom: Error Dimension Palace Customs by Tonipelimies Super Mario * Mario: Mushroom Kingdom The Legend of Zelda * Link: Hyrule Castle Mega Man * Mega Man: Mega City Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot: N. Sanity Beach Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim: New Junk City Midway Arcade * Pac-Man: Namco Museum * Scorpion: Mortal Kombat World * Sub-Zero: Mortal Kombat World Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower: Tails' Lab * Knuckles the Echidna: Emerald Altar Customs by Ininjago The Angry Birds Movie * Red: Red's House * Stella: Bird City * Chuck: Anger Management Class * Bomb: Mighty Eagle's Cave * Leonard: Leonard's Castle * Piggy Pilot: TNT Storage * Piggy: Pig City Regular Show * Mordecai: TBA * Rigby: West Anderson High School * Benson: The Park Nexo Knights * Clay: Knightonia * Macy: The Fortrex * Lance: TBA * Aaron: TBA * Axl: TBA * Jestro: Monstrox's Castle *